


We’re *special*

by Jello_Boi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello_Boi/pseuds/Jello_Boi
Summary: Overwatch Academy for Speciallly Trained YouthsSeems like a pretty sane school, right?WrongVery much wrong





	We’re *special*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I’m really bad at grammar/spelling so please keep that in mind. This chapter is all about rules.
> 
> Ooooooh and umm... this fanfic has allot of characters and some of them are very .... minor characters. None of them are OCs though I did make up some personality traits. If you have no idea who they are please look them up at https://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Overwatch_Wiki
> 
> Thx and Jello boi out  
> ꒰•́ॢ৺•̀ॢ๑͒꒱ ◃┆◉◡◉┆▷ ꉂꉂ ( ˆᴗˆ )

First I’m just going to explain this AU

  * There are a lot of people in this AU but not enough to fill a school, that’s why it’s a special program school with barley any students.
  * The school in itself is for the most gifted across the world 
  * It’s 7th grade through 12th 
  * Each student comes for a different quality that they specialize in (sometimes their is more than one person to a group)



 

 

The 7th graders include:

Efi (climatology)

Alejandra (business)

Emily (theatre arts)

Overlord (game design)

Dae-hyun (mechanics)

MacReady (engineering)

 

8th graders:

Jamison Fawkes (explosion expert)

Hammond (engineering)

Lena Oxton (Track and field)

Lucio Correia dos Santos (dance & music)

Brigitte Lindholm (mechanics)

D.mon (game design)

Hana Song (game design)

 

9th graders:

Orisa (rescue and response)

Sombra (programmer)

Sataya Vaswani (architecture)

Fareeha Amari (Police force)

Echo (calculus & Math)

Mei-Ling Zhou (climatology)

Zarya (fitness)

 

 

10th graders:

Amélie Lacroix (music & dance)

Lynx 17 (programmer)

Zenyatta (poetry & literature)

Winston (calculus/math)

Mercy (medic)

Thespion 4.0 (theatre arts)

 

11th graders:

Genji Shimada (parkour & gymnastics)

Jesse Mcree (defense & offense)

Roadhog (boxing)

The Junker Queen (biking)

Sanjay (architecture)

Gerard Lacroix (business)

Mirembe (police force)

 

12th graders:

Hanzo Shimada (archery)

Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe (biking)

Maximilien (business)

Akande Ogundimu (boxing)

Moira O’Deorain (medic)

Bastion (defense & offense)

Bars (archery)

 

There are different teams per teacher.

 

Team Red

Teacher:Jack Morrison

Students: Mcree, Genji, Hanzo, Tracer

 

Team Blue

Teacher:Athena

Students: Sanjay, Winston, Efi, Echo

 

Team Green

Teacher:Vincent

Students:Thespion, Mirembe, MacReady, Bars

 

Team Gold

Teacher:Mondatta

Students:Lynx, Zenyatta, Maximilien, Orisa

 

Team Grey

Teacher:BOB

Students:Ashe, Roadhog, Queen of Junkertown, Junkrat

 

Team Black

Teacher:Gabriel Reyes

Students:Sombra, Moira, Doomfist, Widowmaker

 

Team Orange

Teacher:Reinhardt

Students:Brigitte, D.Mon, Lúcio, Gérard

 

Team Navy

Teacher:Ana Amari

Students:D.Va, Symmetra, Pharah, Mercy

 

Team Copper

Teacher:Torbjörn

Students:Mei, Zarya, Hammond, Bastion

 

Team White

Teacher:Harold Winston

Students:Alejandra, Emily, Overlord, Dae-hyun

 

Just a few more notes

*Jesse and Sombra are siblings and Gabe is their father

*Winston and Hammond is Harold Winston’s adopted son

*All Omnics are humans

*Bob is Ashe’s godparent

*Bob is mute and communicates through sign language

*Mcree and Ashe are like siblings

*Genji was a really crappy person a few years ago, before an accident caused by his brother made him a lose a leg, arm, and his jaw.

*He then became really moody before going to a summer camp hosted by Mondatta to stop being depressed.

*That’s where he met Zenyatta who helped him out of depression.

*Genji has a huge crush on Zen, one which Zen is oblivious to but returns.

*Hammond and Winston are humans

*Zenyatta is Mondatta’s child

 

Okay I think I have everything! Feel free to use this AU but please follow all the rules, ships, and characters.

(and credit me) 


End file.
